Talk:Personas/@comment-43362927-20190804154114
Persona Ideas: Suicidal Persona A person with this persona would be more likely to have a crush, and if they have heard their crush is dead, see their crush dead, or see you kill they crush, they are more likely to commit suicide at the end of the day (You’ll see the action under the cherry tree, as the person stabs themself.) Strange Persona Someone with a strange persona isn’t more likely seen near everybody a lot. A strange persona is someone who has a damaged reputation but is however brave to still make friends with regular or high reputations. If you follow a strange persona around, you’ll only see them following people, talking to them, and them being turned down if asked a favor or befriending. If their reputation reaches double a regular suicidal damaged student (-300), they will commit suicide by jumping o& the roof instead of hanging themself, the original suicide. This makes them considered strange, turning it into the “Strange Persona”. Nerdy Persona A nerdy persona will have a very high reputation and will attend class earlier than usual (expected time - 7:50 AM). If you follow them around, you will realize a nerdy persona spends all their time studying in a certain place staying away from everyone’s else. A nerdy persona would never go near a delinquent, it doesn’t matter if they are very brave. Everyday, you will be more likely to see a nerdy persona become a Student Council member. Quiet Persona A student with a quiet persona speak so very rarely and will never have a crush and they are never with anyone, making them pretty easy to eliminate. But a quiet persona will always be around Raibaru as well for Osana, making it merely impossible for them tonight eliminate. Unlike Osana as it said she would be seen without Raibaru very few times in the game. Raibaru respects the quiet personas and the quiet personas will instea be with Raibaru all the time, making it impossible to eliminate them unless you earn their trust by doing them double the original task amount you’d need to do to befriend a student. Protective Persona Someone with this type of persona is known as a bodyguard for a specific person. A protective persona cannot be killed or commit suicide and is twice as protective of themself as well as much as a Student Council member. A protective persona will more likely to be near these rivals: Mida Rana, Muja Kina, Hanako Yamada, Oka Ruto (due to coward persona), Amai Odayaka, Megami Saikou, Asu (Rio?), and Kizana Sunobu. The rivals I haven’t mentioned are more likely to know self’s defense (Osoro Shidesu) and already have a strong bodyguard (Osana Najimi). Scary Persona A scary persona would naturally have the same reaction from a coward persona, but they will act more scared than how they react to you commit murder. A scary persona is someone Yan-Chan will be careful for because a scary persona is like Nemesis, and they’re making most likely to appear faster than Nemesis and the they will Ben present at school on Day 5 at Friday, Osana’s confession day. They are impossible to defeat due to thei4 high defense and martial arts skill.